The corneal surgeon may have alternatives to the need for immediate utilization of fresh cornel tissue in human keratoplasty. Cryopreservation, organ culture stored cornea, and both serum and TC-199 methods offer short term and intermediate storage advantages. The lack of animal data in vivo utilizing such methods, however, is surprising but real and has made many ophthalmologists leary of the newer techniques. In the case of cryopreserved corneas, for example, no animal model had been developed until 1973 when Bourne reported success in rhesus monkeys. It has been this investigator's clinical observation in humans that following transplantation, frozen corneas stressed by factors such as iritis or hyphema in the recipient eye, don't do as well as fresh material under the same conditions. Similarly, when recipient endothelium is unhealthy as in Fuch's dystrophy or aphakic bullous keratopathy, the fresh tissue graft tends to do better than its frozen stored counterpart. I propose to use a readily available supply of donor eyes of rhesus monkeys to store them by one of these four methods and to perform penetrating keratoplasties using fresh grafts as controls. Recipient eyes will have (1) normal anterior segments (2) artificially induced hyphemas with iritis and (3) chambers with absent endothelium (mechanical removal of endothelium). Methods for grafting will simulate the human surgical model as much as possible using microsurgical techniques. Histopathologic correlation will be made at 5-6-months using vital stains, light and EM sections.